


Złap ich wszystkich

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sperm, Toys, porn porn porn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Co robią ludzie mieszkający na stacji kosmicznej, odcięci od Ziemi, z szalejącym po Talosie nieznanym gatunkiem obcego pochodzenia i  nieustannym zagrożeniem życia? Oczywiście, że się sekszą, a jak.





	1. OMG!hotboss

**Author's Note:**

> Właściwie to miałam zacząć przepraszać, że piszę tę szmirę, że nie bardzo fabuła się klei, że taki zapychacz, że ani to erotyczne ani romantyczne i z _skąś_ wzięte, ale... 
> 
> Chrzanić to, nie będę przepraszać, a co. Napisałam i tyle. Jeszcze nie ustaliłam, ile tego będzie i jakie będzie. Natenczas zamykam opowiadanie, a jeśli jakiś pomysł przyjdzie mi do głowy, to zauważycie w ilości ciapterów.

Jason Chang został zatrudniony na Talosie I zaraz po swoich dwudziestych urodzinach. Był niski, wątły i na pierwszy rzut oka niczym nie wyróżniał się z tłumu. Nawet jego szkolne wyniki nie budziły zachwyt. Kiedy przesłał swoją aplikację na miejsce osobistej sekretarki jednego z szefów korporacji, nie miał złudzeń, że zaproszą go choćby na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Ale zaprosili.

Na dwudziestym piętrze, w przeszklonym pomieszczeniu znajdowała się sofa, dwa fotele, stolik. W kącie, za wielką fuksją ukryto minibarek. Fotele zajmowali synowie jego przyszłego pracodawcy - Morgan Yu i Alex Yu. Alex Yu, doktorat z fizyki kwantowej i szef działu rozwoju. Po trzydziestce, gruby i o bardzo nieapetycznym wyglądzie. Morgan Yu, młodszy od Aleksa, jedynie magister behawiorystki, szef PR. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, nieogolony, brązowooki brunet... Och, Jason miał nadzieję, że to gorący Morgan szuka asystenta, nie stetryczały Alex. Samo przebywanie w towarzystwie Aleksa było...

\- Dzień dobry - wykrztusił. Do cholery, odkąd to był tak nieśmiały?

\- Witam pana, panie Chang, na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej - powiedział Alex. Morgan jedynie kiwnął mu głową. - Proszę usiąść i opowiedzieć coś o sobie.

Jason posłusznie klapnął na sofie i zaczął referować swoje krótkie, mało barwne życie. Myślał, że wszystko już o nim wiedzą, przecież wysłał im praktycznie wszystkie dokumenty, nawet kartę szczepień...

Po półgodzinnym maglowaniu przez Aleksa Morgan wstał i podszedł do minibarku. Wyciągnął wino, chwycił trzy kieliszki i skierował się w stronę sofy. Usiadł na drugim jej końcu. Postawił przed Jasonem szkło i nie zważając na jego protesty (ale panie Yu, nie potrzeba, ja nie mogę, słaba głowa) nalał mu kieliszek. Pozostałe dwa postawił na stoliku, obok butelki.

\- No dobrze, Alex, na dziś chyba wystarczy - powiedział swoim aksamitnym głosem Morgan. - Teoretycznie jest idealnie, muszę sprawdzić praktycznie. Pozwól porozmawiać mi z moją asystentką.

Alex jedynie się zaśmiał. Oparł dłonie na podłokietnikach i z jękiem wstał. Skierował się w stronę drzwi, posłał w stronę Changa chytry uśmieszek i wyszedł. Dzieciak został z Morganem sam. Jason nie wiedział, czy też ma wyjść, czy jeszcze nie.

\- Panie Yu... - zaczął niepewnie.

Morgan spojrzał na niego.

\- Mów mi Morgan - powiedział i podniósł kieliszek do ust.

Jason wcale nie patrzył na rozchylone usta Morgana, na jego szyję, poruszającą się grdykę. A Morgan wcale nie zauważył, z jakim zainteresowanie przygląda mu się chłopak. Odstawił kieliszek i przysunął się bliżej chłopaka. Położył mu dłoń na kolanie, dając chwilę na odtrącenie jej. Chwila minęła, a Jason przykrył dłoń Morgana swoją.

\- Mój brat - zaczął mężczyzna. - Miał za zadanie sprawdzić twoją wiedzę. Ja natomiast sprawdzę twoje praktyczne zdolności. Jako moja sekretareczka musisz być wszechstronnie uzdolniony, rozumiesz?

\- Tak - odparł z uśmiechem Jason.

Morgam ścisnął jego kolano i chwycił dłoń. Położył ją sobie na piersi i powoli, bardzo powoli przesunął w dół, na swoje krocze. Tam ją pozostawił. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i polizał jego szyję. Jason westchnął. Jego prawa ręka wciąż spoczywała tam, gdzie umieścił ją Yu. Lewa nieśpiesznie zaczęła się skradać po udzie, by po chwili znaleźć się pod paskiem spodni mężczyzny. Morgan wciąż lizał językiem, całował ustami i skubał zębami wrażliwą szyję chłopaka.

\- Wystarczy - szepnął Morgan. - Przejdźmy do czegoś bardziej... prostego. Pokaż mi, jak zręczne są twoje usta.

Tysiące myśli tłoczących się w głowie Jasona zostało zagłuszone przez Morgana, gdy ten chwycił twarz dzieciaka i wpił się w jego usta. Ręce chłopaka zsunęły się z ciała na sofę, szukając oparcia. Jego przyszły szef, o ile chłopaka zechce, całował zachłannie, wygłodniałe. Jedną rękę trzymał głowę Changa. Drugą ręką chwilę wodził po jego plecach, następnie wsunął ją pod pasek spodni, pod gumkę bokserek i chwycił Jasona za pośladek. Przysunął go do siebie bliżej.

Morgan oparł stopę na kancie stolika i przesunął go. Zabrzęczały kieliszki, jeden z nich się przewrócił i wylał zawartość na blat i podłogę.

\- Ups - zachichotał Morgan. Rozchyli nogi. - Zapraszam.

Jason wstał i stanął pomiędzy rozsuniętymi nogami Morgana. Oparł dłonie na kolanach mężczyzny i uklęknął. Powoli przesunął rękoma po materiale spodni opinających udach Morgana, lędźwiach i zatrzymał się na pasku. Spojrzał mężczyźnie w twarz. Ten kiwnął zachęcająco głową.

Chłopak mocował się przez chwilę ze sprzączką i rozporkiem. Morgan uniósł do góry biodra i z pomocą Jasona ściągnął spodnie, pozostając w czarnych bokserkach. Chang chciał i je ściągnąć, jednak Yu położył na jego dłoniach swoje ręce i powiedział:

\- Zostaw. Bądźmy bardziej... kreatywni.

Chang pokiwał głową. Przez materiał gładził genitalia mężczyzny, jednocześnie całując jego brzuch. Morgan, w geście aprobaty, położył na jego głowie dłoń. Po kilku minutach droczenia się, kiedy już wyczuł, jak Morgan zaczyna robić się twardy, Jason chwycił za jedną z nogawek bokserki i podwiną ją, uwalniając penisa i jądra. Ujrzał soczyście wielkiego, nabrzmiałego penisa, na którego główce perliły się pierwsze kropelki płynu. Jason niepewnie polizał żołądź, jednocześnie nawilżając go i zlizując z niego specyficzny smak. W odpowiedzi Morgan sapnął. Mężczyzna podniósł stopę i położył ją na wyraźnie odznaczającym się wybrzuszeniu spodni Changa. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem zaczął przesuwać stopą po penisie chłopaka, wciąż ukrytym pod spodniami.

\- Czekasz na zachętę? - spytał. - Ja tutaj marznę.

\- Czy mam się rozebrać? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Jason.

\- Jedynie pozbądź się butów, spodni i majtek - odparł. - Skarpetki możesz zostawić.

Tylko chwilę zajęło Jasonowi pozbycie się dolnej części garderoby. Ubrania rzucił na fotel, który wcześniej zajmował Alex. Kiedy chłopak powrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, Morgan chwycił go za ucho i przybliżył jego twarz do swojego przyrodzenia. Jason zrozumiał gest i otworzył szeroko usta, a Morgan wepchnął mu swojego penisa. Chłopak ssał raczej nieporadnie, od razu można było zauważyć, że nie miał w tym wprawy. Jednak wyraźnie mu się podobało.

W tamtej chwili, kiedy Alex wyszedł, a ręka Morgana wylądowała na jego kolanie, Jason poprzysiągł sobie, że da mężczyźnie rozkosz życia. A przynajmniej postara się z całych sił.

Najwyraźniej jego przyszły szef nie chciał być jedynie biernym, oddającym się hedonistycznym rozkoszą widzem, gdyż jego stopa powróciła na swoje miejsce. Energicznie, na tyle, jak bardzo mógł, Morgan gładził i pocierał powoli budzącego się do życia penisa Jasona. Gdyby tylko usta chłopaka nie wypełniał penis mężczyzny, Chang wyłby z rozkoszy.

Tak pozostało mu jedynie wziąć przyrodzenie szefa głębiej. Morgan zajęczał w geście aprobaty, położył dłoń na głowie chłopaka i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Wraz z coraz szybszymi ruchami Morgana, Jason skupiał się jedynie na tym, by nadal mieć otwarte usta, nie płakać i nie zagryzać. Wiedział, że nawet przypadkowe ugryzienie mężczyzny w tak czuły organ skutkowałoby nie tylko brakiem pracy, lecz także innymi, równie poważnymi konsekwencjami.

Jason podniósł wzrok na Morgana. Mężczyzna miał rozchylone usta, przymknięte oczy i zaróżowione policzki. Z trudem łapał oddech, a jego ruchy był coraz szybsze, coraz bardziej chaotyczne. W końcu zaczął się trząść i zajęczał. Doszedł. Jason miał pełne usta spermy, którą starał się szybko przełknąć. Nie wiedział, czy to już, czy Morgan jeszcze nie strzeli mu kolejnej porcji białego płynu, a nie chciał, by cokolwiek wyciekło z jego ust. Wkrótce potem Morgan opadł na kanapę, ciągnąc za sobą Jasona. Chłopak ssał go tak aż do ostatniej kropelki. Następnie oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się do Morgana. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak skupiliśmy się na mnie - zaczął. - Że zapomniałem o twoich potrzebach.

\- Nie szkodzi - odparł Jason.

\- O nie, nie - pokręcił głową mężczyzna. - Nie mogę zostawić tak mojej sekretareczki. Chodź tu.

Jason wstał z kolan i zerknął na mężczyznę. Morgan podciągnął się na kanapie i złączył nogi, uprzednio wyciągając na wierzch penisa z jądrami. Chwycił dłoń chłopaka i pociągnął do siebie. Ten usiadł na nim okrakiem, a ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Chłopak jęknął, kiedy dłoń Morgana chwyciła penisa Jasona, a kiedy mężczyzna energicznymi ruchami zaczął go pocierać, góra, dół, góra, dół, Chang wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z rozkoszy. Bez skrępowania wydawał z siebie głośne jęki.

Chłopakowi niewiele potrzebne było do szczęścia. Po chwili doszedł z krzykiem, strzelając spermą na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Morgan zacisnął mocniej dłoń, by jeszcze trochę wycisnąć rozkoszy z chłopaka, a później puścił go i przesunął dłonie na wąskie biodra. Jason nachylił się i łapczywie wpił się w jego usta. Pocałunek z początku bardzo energiczny zamienił się w leniwy taniec języków, skubanie warg i po chwili się skończył. Chang przesunął dłonią po pokrytej spermą piersi Morgana, by następnie unieść ją do ust i perwersyjnie, tak, by mieć pewność, że mężczyzna nie oderwie od niego wzroku, starannie wylizał palce. 

\- Myślę, że pierwszy etap rozmowy możemy uznać za zaliczony - powiedział Morgan.

Chang spojrzał na niego, udając zdziwionego.

\- Pierwszy etap? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- Masz wszelkie predyspozycje do bycia moją sekretareczką. Ale sam rozumiesz, że muszę być pewien, czy nadajesz się na to stanowisko, dlatego będziemy po kolei sprawdzać twoje zdolności.

Jason poczuł, jak jedna z dłoni Morgana przesuwa się z jego biodra na pośladek, by finalnie palce trafiły na jego wejście, lekko naciskając na mięśnie.

\- Uważam szefie - odparł chłopak, przesuwając się do przodu tak, by główka penisa Morgana znalazła się idealnie pomiędzy pośladkami. - Że masz całkowitą rację. Muszę _zaliczyć_ więcej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łahaha, nawet nie wiecie, jak szaleńczo się śmiałam, pisząc to. Chang w grze jest tak... Jego notatki ewidentnie prowadzą na trop uwielbienia Morgana.
> 
> Z drugiej strony to miła przeciwwaga dla Iljuszyn, chociaż nie mamy okazji spotkać Jasona żywego (właściwie to nie, w pewnym sensie mamy, prawda?)


	2. Do No Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigdy więcej nie napiszę czegoś, gdzie ludzie mają być anonimowi. Tak się nie da pisać. Można zauważyć inspirację Sześćdziesięcioma męczarniami Greya (ugh... tylko dwa rozdział przeczytałam).
> 
> Alex jest typem człowieka, który uwielbia mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Chcę, by stracił panowanie.

Alex cały dzień chodził naburmuszony. Kruglov powiedział, że nie ma dla niego czasu. Nie ma czasu, też coś! Odkąd te czarne, wijące się robaki pojawiły się na stacji, doktor ani razu nie odwiedził pokoju Aleksa. Minęły już dwa miesiące, do cholery! Alex nie był jakimś pieprzonym pustelnikiem ascetom, żeby odmawiać sobie porządnego ruchania.

 _Pieprzę cię Bern_ pomyślał Alex i skierował się w stronę hangaru. 

Kiedy korporacja przejęła stację badawczą, Talos był w tak opłakanym stanie, że aż prosił się o remont i przebudowę. Morgan zajęty swoim asystentem zrzucił to zadanie na Aleksa. Mężczyzna postanowił wtedy nie tylko udoskonalić to miejsce, ale także stworzyć coś dla siebie, coś, gdzie będzie mógł w spokoju zwalić sobie albo podupczyć. I takim miejscem było Biuro, czy też obecnie cały kompleks pomieszczeń, mieszczący się niedaleko hangaru. Przy tworzeniu tego pokoju Alex inspirował się samymi nowoczesnymi seksklubami. Był dumny ze swojego hedonistycznego kącika.

Jednak ten kącik przestał być jedynie jego. Kiedy mechanicy odkryli Biuro, plotka poszła dalej i nie minęły dwa tygodnie, a cała załoga stacji wiedziała, że na Talosie jest takie ustronne miejsce, gdzie można sobie ulżyć. W końcu, by nie dopuścić do krępujących sytuacji (przecież nie każdy chce patrzeć, jak Danielle idzie na całość z Abigail) jeden z programistów stworzył aplikację, przez którą można było zamówić Biuro, wysłać zaproszenie do zabawy czy po prostu podsunąć pomysł na urozmaicenie wnętrza. Oczywiście wszystko anonimowo.

Alex stanął przed drzwiami biura i zerknął na swój datapad. W aplikacji ktoś, kto podpisał się jako Wir, zajął to miejsce na godzinę i wysłał zaproszenie do męskiej części personelu (Alex w aplikacji był znany jako Okularnik, na szczęście wiele osób na stacji miało problem ze wzrokiem). Zatem homoseksualista. Rubryka "wybrana zabawa" była pusta. Alex rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie zauważył. Zazwyczaj personel był dyskretny i przed zejściem tutaj odpowiadał na zaproszenie, by nikt nie wiedział, kto z kim się bzyka. I po to właśnie były skórzane maski, które wisiały przy drzwiach. Alex wziął jedną z nich i nałożył na głowę. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Alex pospiesznie rozebrał się do naga i ruszył dalej. Nikogo nie było w holu, salonie i kuchni. Sypialnia też była pusta, więc tylko w jednym miejscu musiał się ukryć jego partner na dziś. Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę łazienki. Tak jak przypuszczał, siedział na sedesie i walił sobie konia. Na widok wchodzącego mężczyzny na chwilę przestał, by znów podjąć się przerwanej czynności. Alex podszedł do niego. Nie był wysoki, jednak przez to, że tamten siedział, kutas Yu był na wysokości głowy mężczyzny.

Alex spojrzał na penisa mężczyzny. Długi na jakieś 27 cm, gruby i zdecydowanie nadający się do zabawy. Mężczyzna nie miał w zamiaru dać się wyruchać w usta, pewnie nawet by go tam nie zmieścił. Pomyślał, że znalazłby inne miejsce dla tego wielkiego sprzętu.

\- Obciągnąć ci? - spytał tamten. - Wir - przedstawił się.

\- Tak - odparł Yu. - Okularnik.

Wirowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wciąż robiąc sobie dobrze ręką, chwycił w drugą dłoń jeszcze sflaczałego penisa Aleksa i kilka razy obciągnął go. Alex zamruczał z aprobatą. Po tym przyzwoleniu Wir wziął go do ust. Ssał go tak zajebiście, z taką idealną doskonałością, że Alex nie mógł się powstrzymać i pochwalił mężczyznę, iż wspaniale mu obrabia fiuta. Tamten przeniósł rękę na tyłek Aleksa i zaczął drażnić się z jego wejściem. Mokre palce masowały mięśnie i zaczęły powoli wsuwać się i wysuwać z wnętrza mężczyzny. Alex chwycił tył głowy Wira i zaczął mocno pieprzyć jego usta. Kiedy już poczuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma wyszarpał fiuta z ust mężczyzny i spuścił się na niego. Sperma pociekła po masce, ustach i spłynęła szyją na pierś. Wir oblizał wargi.

\- Chcesz go poczuć w tyłku? - spytał mężczyzna, głową wskazując na swojego nabrzmiałego penisa.

\- Chcę - odparł Alex.

Alex chwycił jego dłoń, wciąż będącą na penisie, i szarpnął mężczyznę, by ten wstał. Później pociągnął go w stronę sypialni, by jedynie przez nią przejść i udać się do kuchni. Znajdował się tam stół idealnie wymierzony pod wzrost Aleksa. Yu oparł się o niego rękoma, kładąc je przy zapięciach (był to bowiem stół, gdzie można było unieruchomić swoją zdobycz) i wypiął w stronę mężczyzny tyłek. 

\- Nie tak szybko - rzucił Wir. 

Mężczyzna podszedł do szafy i zaczął szukać tego, co potrzebował. Alex zastanawiał się, co do cholery tamten chce zrobić, kiedy jego oczy przesłoniła opaska. _No dobrze_ , pomyślał, _możemy tak się pobawić_. Po chwili poczuł, jak między pośladki toruje sobie drogę lubrykant. A po tym... Poczuł nacisk czegoś, czego przód był okrągły i dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że to kutas mężczyzny, ale nie zgadzała się ani wielkość, ani rozmiar. Kiedy przedmiot całkowicie zagłębił się w Aleksie, Wir stanął za nim i położył się na nim, przyciskając Aleksa do blatu stołu swoim ciężarem.

\- A teraz się zabawimy - usłyszał.

Poczuł, jak coś powoli zaczyna się w nim poruszać. Na początku powoli, ostrożnie, by później nagle, nie wiadomo skąd mocno buczeć i bzyczeć. Alex już wiedział, co takiego tamten wpakował mu do zadka. Mały wibrator na baterię. Wraz z podkręceniem prędkości wibrowania do maksimum, Alex nie potrafił opanować jęków. Bezwstydnie wył i sapał. Próbował chwycić swojego kutasa i zrobić sobie dobrze, ale jego dłonie zostały powstrzymane przez Wira. 

\- Powiedziałem: nie tak szybko - rzucił gniewnie mężczyzna. Przypiął najpierw jedną, a później drugą dłoń Yu do stołu. - Najpierw ja.

\- Dalej, zerżnij mnie! - krzyknął Yu.

Przez chwilę ciszę wypełniały jedynie jęki Yu i ciche buczenie. Leżący na nim mężczyzna zaśmiał się i zsunął z niego.

\- Masz rację, nie mogę pozwolić ci czekać.

Wir upewnił się, że wibrator będzie pracował bez jego uwagi. Chwycił w dłoń swojego kutasa i przesunął po dziurze Yu. Ten w odpowiedzi powoli zaczął napierać na niego. Kiedy żołądź znalazł się we wejściu mężczyzny, posiadacz niesamowicie długiego penisa jednym szybkim ruchem wbił się głębiej, po same jajka. Yu aż krzyknął z rozkoszy. Główka penisa przesunęła znajdującego się w nim wibratora ideale pod prostatę. Mężczyzna drżał i wił się. Jego towarzysz, wyraźnie rozochocony, do razu zaczął się zaczął go szybko posuwać. Nie był na tyle subtelny i delikatny, by powoli zagłębiać się w zabawę.

\- Zaciśnij tyłek - powiedział. - To zajmę się tobą.

Jak rozkazał, tak Yu zrobił. Na przemian zaciskał i rozluźniał tyłek, mocniej czując jego olbrzyma w sobie. Wdzięczny towarzysz chwycił fiuta Aleksa i zaczął mu robić dobrze rękoma. Musiał wiele trenować, tak miał sprawne dłonie. Chwilę trwało, nim Alex doszedł, brudząc stół, podłogę i ręce nieznajomego. Zmęczony jeszcze bardziej rozłożył się na meblu.

Pomimo finiszu towarzysza, Wir zdawał się jeszcze nie kończyć. wciąż wbijał się w ten gruby tyłek, rżnąc go bez żadnych oporów. Dłońmi chwycił pośladki Aleksa i rozchylił je, by jeszcze bardziej móc zagłębić się w tą ciasnotę. Coraz mocniej i coraz szybciej. Trzy razy jeszcze wbił się w niego, nim wyciągnął go. Szarpnął mocno za kabel i wciąż działający wibrator wyskoczył z tyłka Aleksa, przy ni to krzyku ni jęknięciu zainteresowanego.

Wir chwilę sobie poobciągał ręką, nim znowu po dwóch, trzech pchnięciach wpasował się cały w Aleksa. Znów zaczął go brać mocno, lecz tym razem jego posunięcia były chaotyczne, naglące. Chwycił wiotkiego już penisa Yu i zaczął go miętosić dla samej potrzeby trzymania czegoś w dłoni. Potrzebował tylko minuty, by po niej spuścić się w Aleksie. Bardzo długo i skrupulatnie upewniał się, że w przywiązanym mężczyźnie zostanie każda kropelka jego płynu.

Gdy już Wir wyciągnął z Aleksa fiuta, ten pomyślał, że już po wszystkim i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich badań, swojego eks-faceta (no bo jak to "nie mam czasu"?), kiedy poczuł, jak coś ostro zakończonego, choć nie ostrego toruje sobie drogę do jego dupy. Kiedy już gumowy korek zatkał jego wnętrze, Alex szarpnął się.

\- Wypuść mnie! - zażądał. - Co ty odwalasz?

\- Ale szefie - odparł Wir. - Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zapragnę znaleźć się w pana dupie za dziesięć minut. Po co marnować tak dobre smarowanie?

Aleksa oblał zimny pot, kiedy nieznajomy zaczął rozsznurowywać rzemyki od niego maski. A kiedy maska została z niego twarzy zdjęta Wir rzucił ją, i swoją również na blat stołu. Alex przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na...

\- DeVries! - rzekł zaskoczony.

\- Cześć Alex - rzucił uśmiechnięty Hendrik. - I jak? Skusisz się na kolejną rundę? Czy wrócisz potulnie do doktorka?

Przez chwilę Alex kalkulował, sprawdzał wszystkie za i przeciw, oceniał technikę, by później dość do jednego.

\- Pieprzę go - powiedział. - Zostaję z tobą.

\- To miło - odparł DeVires, uwalniając dłonie Aleksa. - Co prawda ty możesz go pieprzyć, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale to _ja_ będę pieprzył ciebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tak na marginesie to cieszy mnie, że ludzie chcą ten tekst czytać. I troszeczkę zastanawia jak to jest, że inne teksty z Prey, pozbawione scen seksu, nie potrafią zdobyć ani jednego kudosa. Booo... nie ma bzykania? Hm.
> 
> Może nam coś brakuje? Mi na pewno. Ale już byłam na pogotowiu, zabandażowali mi palec i tylko trochę jest krótszy od reszty. Ha ha, taka ze mnie gapa.


End file.
